Electronic devices, such as data storage devices, computers, etc., comprise sensitive electrical circuits. Electrical transients caused by power surges, electrostatic discharge, and the like can damage these circuits.
Transient voltage suppression (TVS) diodes have been commonly used to protect these sensitive circuits in power adapters for electronic devices. Unfortunately, however, TVSDs often fail as short circuits in response to a transient and will render the power adapter unusable. This leads to either the product or the power adapter having to be replaced.